Welcome Back to Hazzard County: Christmas Reunion:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: This is my 3rd Reunion Story, The Dukes are celebrating Christmas, and they are making miracles, Can they make a miracle happen for a little girl? Please R&R, I want to hear all of your opinions, and thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Reunion of Sorts: Prologue:

Author's Note: Everyone is coming home for the Annual Hazzard County Reunion, and this year, it falls on Christmas, and Bo and Luke have a secret, and they revealed it, and everyone is excited, especially about moving back home, and there is a new family member, Sam, and Kit is in this one

**_Songs Covered:_** **_ The songs used in this story: "Hark, The Harold Angel Sing", "Silent Night", "Deck The Halls", and "The Christmas Song" Also Kit is in this one_**

Reunion of Sorts: Prologue:

**_Hello, Welcome to Hazzard County, Georgia, and it has been 21 years since we last seen the gang of this town, and things maybe different, Just hang on to your hat, and follow me, Yeehaw!_**

Luke Duke combed his wet Dark Hair, and got dressed after he took a shower, and he took a look in the mirror, and said to himself quietly, **_"This is about as good as it gets"_**, and he sighed, and checked himself out in the full length Mirror that hung on his door, and Jesse's voice boomed from the 1st floor, **_"Luke, Get a move on, they are gonna be coming!"_** and Luke called back, **_"Yes, Sir, Uncle Jesse!"_** and he went downstairs to join his uncle.

Bo Duke was making his way from Atlanta, he was racing there, and got hurt a bit, and decided not to race anymore, and he wanted to stay home, in Hazzard County, Georgia. He got out of his car, and took his sunglasses off, and checked the map he is carrying, and he thought to himself, "One more hour, and I will be home to see everyone", and he put his sunglasses back on, and got back in his car, and drove off, continuing on his route to Hazzard County.

Luke was watching the fire going into the Fireplace, and he thought back to the reason he moved back home to Hazzard, he was in the forest, and there was a bad fire, and he saved a little girl, and he got her out, but he burned his shoulder badly, and he decided to come home, and Jesse was secretly glad that he is home, cause Smoke Jumper, is a dangerous job, and he continued to look at the fire, until someone called out, **_"Luke?"_**, and he snapped back to the Present time.

Kit Duke and her cousin, Pamela Duke were along the route to Hazzard, they were driving to Hazzard from Texas, and they heard rumors that their fathers were injured badly, especially Luke, who both girls were considered about, and Pamela was in her own world, and Kit said with a smile, "Pam, I wouldn't worry so much, if your father got hurt real bad, the Department would tell you", and Pamela said agreeing, "Yeah, I know", and she got out of her depressed mood, and they were talking about the upcoming festivities with their family.

Jesse said with a smile one more time, "Luke?" and the Dark Hair Duke smiled back at his uncle, and Jesse said as he set a glass of Milk, and some Christmas Cookies down in front of him, "Luke, the nightmare is over, you are home, and you are safe, and your shoulder is healing great, don't think of the negative, think of the positive", and Luke said agreeing, "Yes, Uncle Jesse, I will", and Jesse smiled, and left, and Luke helped himself to a cookie.

Daisy Duke Strate was driving along with her husband, and her teenage daughter, and Enos was sleeping in the Passenger Side, cause he worked a Double Shift at the Police Station, and Lizzie was doing some reading, and Daisy got some time off as a part time Ecologist, and she also worked as a Bartender at one of L.A.'s hottest bars, and she was glad for this time off, cause she needed it, and she looked over at her husband, and thought happily, **_"I am a very lucky woman indeed"_**, and she continued on with her driving, she, Enos, and Lizzie, all have a surprise for their family members.

Jesse was busy in the Kitchen, and he was excited about everyone coming home for the Holiday Season, and he hopes that there won't be any drama, and problems, and he also hopes that there won't be any more chases, and Jesse thought to himself, **_"One could only hope"_**, and he heard the doorbell rang, and he came out with drinks, and more Christmas Goodies, and he went to answer the door with Luke.

End of: Reunion of Sorts: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: Who is it at the door? Is a Duke, or some Christmas Stranger? Who is the first to arrive? Can Luke keep the truth of his injury from Bo? Likewise with Bo? Can he lie to Luke? Is it going to be an interesting Christmas? Find out, y'all, Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: Welcome Back to Hazzard County: A Christmas Reunion_**


	2. Welcome Home, Everyone!: Chapter One:

Welcome Home, Everyone: Part One:

Luke and Jesse both gasped at the sight of the person in front of them, and Jesse exclaimed happily, **_"Bo!"_** and he hugged his youngest nephew, and Bo said exclaiming with a smile, as he hugged his cousin, and uncle, **_"It's so good to see you!"_**, and Luke said excitingly with a smile, **_"You too!"_**, and the three men hugged once more, and went into the Living Room, to catch up on their lives

Kit and Pamela stopped at a Rest Stop, and washed up, and have a quick snack before heading home, and Kit said with a smile, "I can't wait until we get home, and have some of Uncle Jesse's Christmas Cookies", and Pamela said in agreement, "Me too", and they finished their snack, and milk, and Pamela said, "Let's go", and Pamela was in the Driver's Side, and Kit was in the Passenger's Side, and they sped off towards Hazzard County.

Jesse noticed that the boys was uncomfortable around each other, and he knew part of the reason, and he hopes that Bo will tell Luke all about his troubles in Racing, and Luke tells Bo about his injury, and how it happen to him, he hopes that the boys can forget their troubles, and be able to enjoy the Holidays with everyone else, and he decided to put his worries to rest, and pull out the Christmas Stockings that the boys made as kids, and he chuckled as he thought of the memory, and he went back into the Living Room, where Bo and Luke were relaxing, and enjoying the silence.

Luke and Bo were busy talking about a race that Bo won, when Jesse came in with a smile, and held up the Stockings for the boys to see, and he asked with a chuckle, "Remember these, Boys?" and Luke busted out laughing, "How could I forget? I think I was 10, and Bo was 6, and Aunt Martha brought out the supplies, and the Stockings, and she said since we couldn't play cause it was snowing hard, we could make our own Christmas Stockings", and then he composed himself, and he looked over at his cousin, and asked, "Remember, Bo?" and Bo said with a smile, "Yeah, It was one of the fun times in this house, and I will always remember her laughing along with us, and Daisy helped by decorating our Stockings, and making them looking neat", and Jesse smiled and said, "Yeah, Your Aunt Martha made sure that you kids didn't miss out on anything", and then they got serious, and he said, "Why don't you hang them up?", and he handed them their Stockings, and Bo and Luke pinned them on the Fireplace, and the three Duke Men relaxed.

Enos took over the driving from his wife, and he was so happy cause he gets to see everyone he loves in Hazzard, and it has been 2 years since his parents had been dead, and he has no other family to speak of, and he is a only child, and he always thought of the Dukes as a second family, and he is especially excited to see them this time, cause it's the Holiday Season, and when they reached the Duke Farm, he woke up his sleeping wife, and said, "Daisy? Honey, We are here", and Daisy woke up slowly looked around, and smiled at him, and nodded, and they woke up their sleeping daughter, and made their way up the long driveway, and they reached the door, and Daisy rang the bell.

Luke went to answer the door this time, and gasped happily at the sight before him, and exclaimed, **_"Daisy, Lizzie, and Enos!"_** and he gave his cousin, a big hug and kiss, which she returned, and he hugged his other two family members, and gave Lizzie a kiss and a hug too, and then led them in, and they received big hugs from Jesse, and Bo, and Daisy sat between her cousins, and Enos sat down with Jesse and Lizzie, and they spent the entire time talking, laughing, and catching up on old times.

Cooter Davenport made great time getting into Hazzard, and no one knows he came in early, not even the Dukes, he got his Santa Claus Costume from the Costume Shop, and as far as everyone goes, he couldn't make it cause of Senate Business in Washington D.C., but he is gonna be the Santa for the Annual Christmas Party at Tri-County Hospital, and he can't wait to see everyone's faces when he reveals himself, Rosco put out an ad about the party for the Kids at the hospital, and he had his trustworthy secretary, Nellie, reply to the ad, and had her not tell Rosco his real name, but use a fake one, and she did as she was told, and told him it's all set, and Cooter snapped back to the Present, and made his way back to his house, he was glad he didn't sell his house, cause if Washington D.C. doesn't work out, he can move back, and when he got back to his house, he went inside to try on the costume.

Kit and Pamela showed up, and they were showered with hugs and kisses from their family, and they put their presents underneath the tree with everyone else's presents, and they enjoyed the wonderful meal that Jesse prepared, and they were having fun, and laughing, and it was like old times, and the elderly Duke thought to himself, **_"It's great to have everyone home for Christmas"_**, and then he focused on the conversation in front of him.

Luke and Bo were in their old room, and getting ready for bed, and Bo noticed a scar on one of his cousin's shoulder, and he thought to himself, **_"I wonder how Luke got hurt? Will he tell me?"_** and Bo shook his head, and thought to himself once more, **_"I shouldn't be talking, I am not exactly honest with Luke either"_**, and he got into bed, and settled down, and on other side of the room, Luke was thinking the same thing, **_"I hope that Bo will open up to me about his Knee Injury"_**, he thought to himself, when he saw Bo's Knee, and he decided to talk to Bo about it the next morning, and get over being uncomfortable with each other. Luke reached for the light, and said to Bo with a smile, "Good night, Cousin", and Bo said with a smile of his own, "Good night, Luke", and Luke shut the light, and the two Duke Boys settled down and went to sleep without any problems.

End of: Welcome Home, Everyone: Part One:

Balladeer: Will the boys be honest with each other, and Will they make Christmas a success for everyone in Hazzard County? I can't wait to find out what happens next, don't go to the Fridge now, this is getting interesting like a Blue Dog with Green Fleas, Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: Welcome Back to Hazzard County: A Christmas Reunion, Y'all!


	3. Honesty and A Little: Chapter Two:

Honesty and A Little Girl that melts your heart: Part Two:

The next morning, the Dukes were doing some Christmas Carols to get in the spirit of things; Daisy wanted to do **_"Deck The Halls"_**, and they did as they made breakfast, and everyone really loved that song, cause it's a great one to start out with to get everyone's moods bright, and sparkling, and Jesse did the blessing, and everyone ate a wonderful breakfast.

Luke and Bo went to the Barn to clean out the Stalls, and they shed off their shirts, cause the Barn is now heated, and they proceed with their chore, and Bo saw the scar again on Luke's shoulder, and he decided to talk to him about right then and there, and he said, "Luke, How did you get that scar? Don't lie to me, cause you never did in the past, and I won't like it now", Luke sighed, and looked over at his cousin, and he explained about a fire, and a tree branch on fire hit him in the shoulder, and saving a little girl in the process, he also explained on how he had to endure 4 months of Physical Therapy to use his shoulder again, and quitting the Montana Smoke Jumpers Fire Department, and Bo couldn't help but let his emotions go, hugged his cousin, and he had to say to him.

"**_Oh Lord, Luke, Why didn't you tell me!"_** exclaimed, Bo sobbing as he held his cousin close, and then after a moment, they broke the embrace, and Luke offered his handkerchief to Bo, who took it, and wiped his eyes, and put in his pocket, and once Bo was composed and calm, Luke said soothingly, "I didn't want to worry you, and if I worry you, you won't be focused on your races", and Bo nodded in understanding, knowing Luke was right, and then he smiled, and said, "I am so glad you are ok, Luke", and Luke smiled brightly, and said, "Thanks, Bo", and then he asked Bo what he was wondering about, "Bo, How did you hurt your Knee?", and Bo sheepishly smiled, and said, "You saw that, huh?", and Luke nodded, and Bo went into his story of his Knee Injury.

"I was racing in Charlotte, right?" and Luke nodded, urging him to go on, and Bo said, "Well, I was doing good, I was making my way to be the 1st Place finisher, and I didn't see one of the cars on my tail, and it hit me, T-Boned me, and I hit the wall, and when I hit the wall, I hit on impact, and I busted up my Knee on the wheel, and I spent sometime in the hospital, and they told me if I had been worse, I wouldn't be alive today", and Luke was in disbelief, and he hugged his cousin, and they let embrace last a little bit longer this time, and then Bo said, "We better get to these chores, or otherwise Uncle Jesse won't let us out tonight", and Luke said, "Let's get after it", and they cleaned the Barn with a vengence.

They decided to tell Daisy about their injuries, and she was shocked but glad to hear that they both made it out of their danger, ok, and she hugged her cousins close to her, and then Enos told them, "Be Careful, OK next time, Fellas", and Luke, Bo, and Daisy couldn't wait to reveal their surprise on Christmas Eve.

"Hey, Y'all, Let's go see the Kids at the hospital", Jesse said, and everyone agreed, Bo and Luke showered and changed, and everyone headed for Tri-County Hospital, Jesse went with Enos and Lizzie in "Dixie", Daisy's Old Jeep, and Daisy went with the boys in the "General Lee", their famous Orange Red Racing Stock car, and Daisy was working there as part-time Volunteer, and she was busy filling in her cousins, on a little girl named Samantha McKay, "Sam", for short, and Bo and Luke nodded as they listened to her, and Bo said with confidence, "Don't worry, Daisy, We will use our charm, and she will love us", and Luke said with a smile, "Baby, She will have the best Christmas ever", and Daisy was grateful, and they focused back on their ride to the hospital.

Enos said, "Uncle Jesse, I gotta say I am glad to be back in the country, I mean City Life I learned, it's not for me", and Jesse chuckled, and said, "Yeah, You can the boy out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the boy", and Enos chuckled, and said, "Exactly", and Jesse had a feeling that his kids have a wonderful surprise for him, and he knew what it was, and he was happy about it.

When they got to the hospital, the girls went to help with the Decorations for the party, and Daisy, Jesse, and Enos went to meet with the Director of the Children's Ward, and Luke and Bo went to find Samantha, and they asked a nurse, who took excellent care of Luke in the past, when he was in the hospital with a Bullet Wound, and Luke flashed his grin, and said, "Hey, Suzie, We are looking for a little girl named, Samantha McKay, she goes by "Sam", and Suzie smiled, and said, "Sure, Luke, she is in the Rec Room", and Bo said, "Thanks a lot, Honey", and he gave her his flirting smile, and she went weak in the knees, when they left her.

Daisy, Enos, the Girls, and Jesse met the Director of the Children's Ward, their friend, Jennifer Mason, and she said with a smile, "Things are looking good, Guys, Rosco informed us we have a person playing Mystery Santa", and the gang thought that was interesting, and then they went to check in on Pamela, Lizzie, and Kit, and their Committee, and Jennifer said with a smile, "I love it, Guys, Keep it up", and everyone was glad to hear that, and Jennifer, Enos, Daisy, and Jesse went to help them, and they had everything done in no time.

Luke and Bo went into the Rec Room, and they found a beautiful Redhead with Emerald Green Eyes, and they smiled, and looked at each other, and Bo said, "She is the most precious thing in the world", and Luke agreed, and they went over to her, and she looked sadly at the scenery, and the boys figured what she was sad about, and they knelt down to her, so they were eye level, and Luke said with a smile, "Hello, Darling, What's your name?", and the little girl said sadly, "I am Samantha McKay, but you can call me, Sam", and Luke said, "I am Luke Duke, and over there is my cousin, Bo Duke", he indicated to Bo, who gave Sam a smile, and she gave a shy "Hi" to both of them, and Bo asked, "Why are you so sad, Sugar?", and she gave her story, of having a disease that made her tired, and she can't go outside, and play, cause the doctors are afraid of her over exhausting herself, and the boys nodded, and Luke said this to her.

"I am sure if you keep working on your treatment, and not give up, the doctors will let you outside, and when they do, Me and Bo will take you out on a tour of Hazzard County", and that made Sam smile a bit, and she said, "Promise?", and Bo said with a chuckle, "Yes, Ma'am, that is a promise, we Dukes don't break a promise", and she gave them each a hug, and they spent the rest of the time playing Checkers.

Jesse, the girls, Enos, and Daisy were ready to go, and they were touched by the scene in front of them, and then Luke and Bo got up, and brought Sam to her room so she can rest, and they said their "Goodbyes", and promised to be back the next day, and Sam went to sleep happy for the first time in months, and Luke and Bo were glad to help make that happen, and the boys, and their family members went home.

Daisy went with Enos, and Jesse this time, and the three young girls went with Bo and Luke, and they fell asleep in the "General" in no time flat, and Bo said with a smile, "That Sam melts my heart, Cousin, I mean she is the cutest thing, and I think she can get well, and I think we shouldn't just make her Christmas special, but her life, as long as she is here", and Luke said agreeing, "Cousin, We should take things slow, and make her feel comfortable, so she can trust us with anything", and then he said with a smile, "She melts my heart too", and they rode home in silence.

End of: Honesty and A Little Girl that melt your heart: Part Two:

**_Balladeer: What are the surprises gonna be? Is Cooter gonna surprise them dressed up as Santa Claus, Will the Duke Boys make Sam's Christmas and Life special like they promised to, Find out in the next chapter of: Welcome Back to Hazzard County: A Christmas Reunion, Y'all!_**


	4. Pleasant Surprises: Chapter Three:

Pleasant Surprises: Part Three:

Luke and Bo kept up their promise to Sam, after they heard that she is remission, and they had one of the nurses, Shirley, who is another friend of the Dukes, get Sam ready for their surprise trip, through the town of Hazzard County, and Sam was suspicious, and she asked, "What's going on, Shirley?" and the young Nurse replied with a smile, "Relax, Sweetie, It's a surprise", and Sam did as she was told, but still felt like something was going on, and she decided to wait on Bo and Luke, so she can ask them herself. 

Daisy, Pamela, Kit, and Lizzie reported to the Children's Ward to do her shift, and she was helping the other Waitresses with the Party Arrangements, and she didn't see Cooter sneak in earlier, and he was watching her with a smile in his costume, and he thought to himself, **_"Daisy is still the prettiest girl in Hazzard, and her heart is still as big as ever"_**, and he went to get ready for the first party, and he sat in the chair in the middle, and he was ready for the kids, and when Bo and Luke come in, and help with the party, Cooter smiled, and thought to himself once again, **_"I can't wait to see the looks on Luke and Bo's faces when they realize I am Santa"_**, and then he went to do what he has to do.

Luke and Bo showed up to Sam's Room with a smile on their faces, and Sam was now convinced, that something is going on, and she asked, "What **_is_** going on, Guys?" and she looked from one cousin to another, waiting for an answer, and Luke smiled, and said, "It's a surprise, Sugar", and Bo said agreeing with his own smile, "Yeah, so enjoy it, and don't give us a hard time, OK?" and she nodded, and Bo went to take care of any paperwork, that allowed a patient out for the day, and Luke and Sam talked, and got to know each other, and Bo said with a smile, "Ready to go?", and Sam smiled, and nodded, and headed out to the Parking Lot, and got into the "General Lee", their famous Orange Racing Stock Car.

Leslie, one of the Waitresses, announced happily, **_"We are done!"_** and everyone cheered, and went to do their own thing before the party, and Leslie said with a smile, pointing at Cooter, "Daisy, Why not tell Santa Claus what you want for Christmas?" and Daisy smiled ruefully, "I am a little too old for that, Leslie", and Leslie said serious, "No one is too old for Santa", and she left, and Daisy said thinking to herself, **_"She is right, I have nothing to lose"_**, and she went over to "Santa" and the Girls at the Refreshment Table, she has no idea that it is Cooter.

Luke, Sam, and Bo were driving through the town of Hazzard County, and Sam was amazed at how beautiful it was, and she said exclaiming wide-eyed, **_"This is where you grew up!"_**, and Luke said with a smile, "Yes, it is", and Bo said proudly, "We have someone for you to meet", and she was now curious, about the person who they want her to meet, and she hopes that the person will like her, and she sat back and relaxed, while the "General" made it's way through the town.

Cooter was taking a break and went to the Refreshment Table, and he spotted Daisy and the girls, he sneaked up on them, and said disguising his voice, "What would you like for Christmas, Little Girls?" and she turned to face him, and she has no idea that "Santa" was Cooter, and they looked at him closely, and Daisy said with certainty, "Have we met somewhere before?" and Cooter said with a smile, "Maybe, Little Ladies", and they were shocked, and looked at his eyes, and they exclaimed in unison, **_"Cooter! What a pleasant surprise!" _**and he pulled down his beard a little, and hugged and kissed them, and they caught up with their lives, and then it was time for Cooter to get back to work, and he said with a smile, "Duty Calls", and Daisy said, "Me too", and they went back to work, and make sure the party continues to be great.

Luke and Bo took Sam to the Duke Farm, and she was in awe, and she said, "This is where you live?", and Luke and Bo both laughed, and nodded, and explaining that they and their cousin, Daisy, lives here with their Uncle Jesse, and they went inside, and Sam couldn't help but feel nervous as they made their way inside to find Jesse, and she hopes she can impress him, and hopes she can come and visit the Duke Farm more often.

Cooter was exhausted, and he was ready to change his clothes when he saw every kid in the Ward, and Daisy came up to him, and asked sweetly, "Can you wait for one more kid? Luke and Bo will be here with her", and Cooter smiled and nodded, "Of course, and maybe I will have a little fun with Bo and Luke", and they both laughed, and Cooter went back to his station, and Daisy was off now, and she went to have some fun with her friends.

Jesse smiled as his nephews came in with a new visitor, and he said smiling bigger, "Who is this pretty little girl?", and Luke made the introductions, and said, "Uncle Jesse, This is Samantha McKay, Sam for short", and he turns to Sam and says to her, " Sam, this is Jesse Duke, our uncle, but everyone calls him Uncle Jesse", and Jesse says to the little girl with a smile, "You bet, and you can call me that too", and Sam smiled and nodded, and then he invited them in for some Hot Cocoa, and some Christmas Cookies, and they spent their time talking and went to the party at the hospital, so Sam can tell "Santa" her Christmas wish.

There were games being played, and everyone got to open gift underneath the tree, and everyone was dancing to the Christmas music that was playing, and there were joking, and laughter, and it pleased everyone that the kids were having fun, and enjoying themselves, and for once, the kids don't have a worry or a care in the world, and the Dukes, and the Staff at Tri-County Hospital Children's Ward liked it that way.

Jesse, Sam, and the boys made in time, and she went over to Cooter, sat on his lap, and told him his ultimate Christmas wish, and they watched her with a smile on her face, and they saw Cooter nodded, and smiled too, and Sam got off of his knee, and went over to play with the other kids, and then he went over to Bo and Luke, and said in his disguised voice, "What can I get you for Christmas, Little Boys?" and they have no idea it's Cooter, and Luke said, "You look very familiar, Santa, Have we met before?", and Bo said, "Yeah, I got the strangest feeling, we know you", and Cooter said laughing giving them a hint exclaiming, **_"You should, Buddyroo!"_**, and Luke and Bo look at each other, and exclaimed, **_"Cooter!"_**, and he took off his disguise, and they got caught up, and then Cooter went to change before the kids discover that there is no Santa, and they had a fun time doing **_"The Christmas Song"_**, and the party ended at Midnight.

The Dukes got up, and opened their gifts, and they had their usual wonderful conversations, and Daisy made a fabulous meal, and they commented on how wonderful their gifts are, and Bo looked over to Jesse, "I was wondering after Mass, Uncle Jesse, Can we stop by the hospital? Me and Luke have a present for Sam", and Jesse said with a smile, "Sure, We will all go", and everyone else agreed, they loved Sam, and she already fits into their family.

After the Christmas Service, the Dukes headed over to Tri-County Hospital, and spent their time with Sam, and Luke saw that Sam took a shine to Bo, and he took a shine to her, and he hopes what they were planning on doing an adoption, it should happen cause Bo deserves happiness, and Luke would want another niece, to love and protect, and he hopes that the State of Georgia would be merciful, and grant Bo, the custody of the little girl, and he snapped back to the Present, and he joined in the conversation along with his family.

End of: Pleasant Surprises: Three:

_**Balladeer: Will Bo, Kit, and Sam be together as a family? Is Bo's Record going to be part of taking him down? How would he react, if he can't have Sam in his life and on the farm? How would the Dukes react to a new family member? Find out in the next chapter of: Welcome Back to Hazzard County: A Christmas Reunion, Y'all! **_


	5. Believing: Part Four: Epilogue:

Believing: Part Four: Epilogue:

A couple months later, the Dukes kept up the relationship with Samantha McKay, and they get along better than ever. Sam was working hard on her treatments, even though they made her sick, and feel tired, she isn't gonna give up cause she wants to be around her new friends, and all of the Dukes were proud of her, especially Bo, and they got together as often as they can, and Luke sometimes comes on his own, and the little girl finally feels like what's it like to be part of a family.

Bo had a thought that evening, and when they were having dinner that night, Bo said, "I was thinking of making Sam part of this family, I am gonna adopt her, and I would like to know your opinions about this", and Luke said with a smile, "I think she would be a happy little girl here, I mean we were when we were her age, and so were our kids", and Pamela, Lizzie, and Kit agreed, Jesse said simply, "You are a great father to Kit, you would be a great father to Sam", and Enos said, "She feels like no one loves her, and she feels unsafe, and if she is on the farm, she would trust us forever, and love us back equally as we love her", and Daisy said, "Sugar, Enos is right, and so everyone else, you should do it", and Kit said as she looked over at her cousins, "I am looking forward to having a new sister", and then Pamela and Lizzie gave her a look, and Kit corrected herself, "**_We_** are looking forward to having a sister", and the two girls smiled and nodded at Bo, and Bo said with a smile, "Thanks, Guys, I will speak to Sam tomorrow, and if she wants to do this, I am gonna meet with a Lawyer, and begin to process the Adoption.

Sam was working hard on her exercises, and she was in a great mood, and when Bo showed up, she smiled, and said, "Hey, How are you, Bo?" and he smiled back, and said replying, "I am doing fine, Darlin'", and she nodded, and he cleared his throat, and said, "Honey, I have something to talk to you about", and she nodded, and he said, "I was wondering if you want to live with us for awhile, since you don't have family to go home to, the Doctors think it's a great idea, and if you give us a chance, I am considering adopting you, Would you like that?", and she just gave Bo a hug, and nodded, and they spent the rest of their time together.

Daisy and Luke were busy finding out what Sam's Christmas wish was, and they went to see Cooter, and they found him working on a car, and he looked up, and smiled when he saw his friends, and said, "How's it shaking, Guys?" and Daisy said, "Good, Cooter", and Luke said, "We were wondering what Sam McKay's Christmas wish was?" and the Mechanic thought about it for a second, and smiled, he said, "She wants to do the Hazzard County Drag Race, and she wants to learn as much about cars as she can", and Daisy smiled, and said, "She sounds like a true Duke", and Luke said with a smile looking at Cooter, "I think we can make her wish come true, Can't we, Crazy C.?", and Cooter smiled, and said, "I think we can do something for our friend, Lucas, leave everything to me", and then they went to the hospital to relieve Bo, so he can help Jesse, and the girls and get some rest too.

Bo was concentrating hard in his game of Checkers with Sam, and then he heard the little girl sigh, and he said to her with a smile, "Hey, Goodlookin', what's up?" and she said, "Is everything gonna go according to plan?" and he said with reassuring her, "It will, and you will be fine, and happy", and she nodded, and she suddenly felt tired, and said, "I am sleepy, and I need my rest", and Bo nodded, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left to go back to the Duke Farm.

Bo and the girls were working on their chores after getting some rest, then had lunch with everyone else at noon, and Daisy and Luke filled them in on Sam's Christmas wish, and Jesse said, "If we all work together, Guys, we can do it", and then they finished their work, had dinner, and changed and went to Cooter's Garage, they want to have Sam's Funny Car all set, and they are gonna keep it a surprise.

A couple days later, Bo went to meet with a Lawyer, that Jesse recommended, who helped him in the past with his Siblings' Estates, and he also deals with Family Law, and his name is Zack Mason, and he said this to him, "Your past might be called into question, and you followed your parole, and you relationship with the child will be taken into consideration", and Bo nodded, and said, "I want her, and I want her to feel love, and safe", and the elderly Lawyer nodded, and said, "I will do everything I can to help you get Samantha in your life", and the handsome Duke thanked him, and they shook hands, and Bo was excited cause Sam is coming home to the farm, from the hospital, and can't wait to spend time with her.

Sam was excited about getting out of the hospital, and the Doctors and Staff were proud of what she accomplished, and they all wished her luck, and she thanked them all for helping her, and she went to the entrance to the hospital, and waited, and when Bo came in, Sam smiled, and they hugged, and Bo lifted her up, and her bag, and put her and it into the "General Lee", and they made their way to the Duke Farm.

The following month, Sam recovered beautifully, and Cooter announced he had a surprise for her, and the Dukes took her to the track, and they saw Cooter there, and he had Sam's Funny Car all set, and when she saw the sight of it, she gasped, and hugged everyone, and she thanked them, and Cooter said with a smile, "Well, Little Lady, If you want to get ready for the Race, we should practice hard", and she nodded, and they had their practice run, and she did great, and they went out for some Ice Cream to celebrate that night.

The Race happened, and it was so exciting, everyone in Hazzard was cheering on Sam, and her car, and she was ready, and she gave her family a hug before the last race, and she said to Bo, "I am gonna make you proud", and Bo said laughing, "You already have, Sweetheart", and then the announcement came, and everyone was set, and it was between Sam, and a boy named, Steve, and it was close, and Sam pulled it off, and she received congratulations from everyone, and Steve presented her with the trophy, and her family gave her big hugs, and kisses, and they went home to celebrate with Jesse's Crawldad Bisque, and Strawberry Cheesecake for dessert, and Sam felt like she has a family, even though it's not official yet.

The next month, the Dukes didn't have to go through a trial, and the Judge, Judge Perkins, called them to the office, and he said happily reading his ruling, "Samantha Marie McKay is officially Samantha Marie Duke, and as of this date, Beauguard Duke is officially her Parent, and Guardian, and he swore to take care of her, and accept all responsibility for her", and he put the paper down, and he smiled at Bo, and shook his hand, "Congratulations, Son", and Bo said smiling back, "Thanks, Your Honor", and the Judge shook hands with the rest of the Dukes, and Sam hugged her new family members, and the Judge announced that there will be Investigation on how safe the Duke Farm is, and how well the Dukes can get along as a family, and Bo told him that there won't be a problem, and the "new" family left for a Celebration Party at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and the next month, they passed the Investigation, and the Dukes became a new family, and Jesse is pleased that Daisy, and the boys announced that they are staying in Hazzard County, and they made Sam feel more like a Duke everyday for the rest of their lives, and when they got home, Sam bunked in with Lizzie, and Pamela and Kit are bunked together too, and Daisy and Enos have Daisy's Old Bedroom, and Bo, Luke, and Jesse have their old rooms too, and they all went to sleep for the first time, together as a new family in Hazzard County, Georgia.

As the years follow, Sam Duke showed that she is a true Duke, and she always gets into adventures with her family, especially with Pamela, Lizzie, and Kit. When she turned to 16, the Dukes, and Cooter presented her with her own car, the "Bullet", and she is always ready in case her friends, or family is in trouble, and she still does Drag Racing, and she loves Hazzard County, and she feels like that she has a reason to live, and she feels like she can trust people again, and she feels loved, and protected at the Duke Farm with her family, but she won't forget that special Christmas that started them off as being a family forever.

End of: Believing: Part Four:

**_Balladeer: Samantha Duke is a happy person, and she became an asset in Hazzard County, and she helps out in "The Boar's Nest" as a Waitress/Bartender, and she worked hard enough, with Daisy, who equally works as hard as her, that Rosco promoted them to Manager, and Assistant Manager. Life in Hazzard County, Georgia is always interesting, and never dull, so Stay Tuned for the next Dukes of Hazzard Adventure, You all come back now, You hear, Y'all! _**


End file.
